


Experimental Slug Girl

by regisScorpio



Series: FeminaBestiastuck [4]
Category: Homestuck, Monster girl - Fandom, Monster girls - Fandom
Genre: Breast Vore, F/F, F/M, Homestuck - Freeform, Homestuck Vore, Macro Vore, Macrophilia, Micro, Micro Vore, Microphilia, Monster Girl, NSFW, NSFWstuck, Slug Girl, Soft Vore, Unbirth, Vaginal Insertion, Vore, macro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 23:23:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regisScorpio/pseuds/regisScorpio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake, Jade, Dave, and Rose go exploring in the jungle outside of their home city, where few have gone before and almost none have returned from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experimental Slug Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to giantessfeferi.tumblr.com for being my editor!

Rose flipped through her book as she followed along behind her friends, sunlight landing upon the pages in dappled blotches as they trekked through the jungle landscape. “You know, Rose, if your nose is stuck in that book you might trip and fall.” Rose was slightly startled to hear a voice in her ear out of nowhere, but she recognized it almost immediately. Her brother, Dave, had circled around from his spot next to Jade just to bother her.

“I think I’ll be perfectly alright, thank you David.” Rose smirked, not looking up from her book. She wasn’t very interested in this jungle, and hadn’t even wanted to come on the trip in the first place, but Dave, Jade, and Jake had all insisted that she come along. She had agreed grudgingly, and with the full intention of reading as she walked, as she was now.

The entire thing had, of course, been suggested by Jake himself, which was why he now lead the expedition. Jade marched close behind him, as eager as a puppy to be out on a stroll. Dave was always happy to do anything Jade did, which mostly left Rose as the odd woman out. She much preferred the comforts of their lives in the city, not wandering into unexplored jungles that were said to be filled with all sorts of wondrous, yet dangerous beasts.

Dave just gave up and decided he’d rather walk with Jade than pester his sister to just look around at the interesting scenery. As he increased his stride to a brisker pace to catch up with Jade, he couldn’t help but stare at the raven-haired gal’s butt. It was a well toned posterior, conditioned by Jade who spent much of her time running around doing errands for friends or exploring the outskirts of the city. Which was why they were now here, heading deep into this tangled wilderness.

Jade finally noticed as Dave finally stopped staring and caught up with her, turning to shoot him one of her famous toothy grins. “So is Rose doing OK? I know she wasn’t all that into coming out here with us, but I’d hate for anything to happen to her.”

“Nah, she’ll be fine, don’t worry about her. Let’s just worry about keeping up with Jake here or else he’ll be lost and alone.” Dave shook his head and slowed down to match pace with Jade, until he realized that she took his words to heart. Her fingers wrapped around his arm and dragged him forward, forcing him to stumble into a jog.

As Dave and Jade caught up with Jake, all three continuing at a brisk pace, Rose continued her steady walk, not noticing as her friends quickly made their way out of sight. And so, she ended up straying from the intended path, wandering deeper into the forest.

The farther Rose walked, the closer together the vines and roots seemed to grow, creating a rather claustrophobic environment for anyone who might look, though Rose didn't pay it any mind, still far too absorbed in her reading to look up at her surroundings.. But her luck wouldn’t hold out forever and, eventually, she tripped, crying out in surprise as her foot caught against a particularly tall-standing root on the ground. Her book went flying over a small cliff she might have avoided, had she been looking, but over which she now ended up tumbling head first. Thankfully it was a short drop into what appeared to just be a long, wide ditch, with strangely soft and spongy material at the bottom.

It took the bookworm a few minutes to recover, laying on the strange surface with her head resting on her left arm. When she peeled her eyes open and lifted her head to look around, she felt as if something might be tugging on her hair. She immediately noticed that the ground was rather slick looking in the dappled sunlight, even slightly reflective.

“What is this...?” Rose mumbled to herself as she pulled her arm up. Or at least she attempted to, as she quickly found that she seemed to be adhered to whatever it was that made up the surface of the soft, glue-like terrain. The blonde tugged and tugged as hard as she could, but she didn’t seem to make any progress. Finally, she grew tired of her futile escape attempts and laid her head back down on her arm, shivers climbing up and down her back.

She shouldn’t have been so invested in a book while she was out here. If she had just stayed with her friends, been looking carefully, none of this would have happened. She wouldn’t be stuck to who knows what, for who knows how long, only to die of thirst or starvation, or something far worse. As these thoughts plagued her mind, Rose fought back a few tears and sniffled. She was unable to wipe away the warm droplets as they slowly welled up and dripped down her nose and cheeks.

It felt like hours before Rose’s tears finally dried, though it had only been just around one. Sniffing and whimpering, Rose forced herself to calm down and think. Perhaps she had been too panicky before, but now she would work her way out of this mess. Putting as much effort as she could into her struggle, Rose started by focusing on one arm, tugging from side to side, hoping to make some sort of progress.

She was so focused on her task that she didn’t hear the sound of something sliding along the ground, pushing brush out of its way. She wasn’t aware of the presence of anything else until it was too late, and she heard a loud voice from somewhere nearby. “Oh! Looks like I caught one today after all!”

Rose’s eyes quickly looked up at the voice, which came from the direction of one of the continued stretches of the trench. What she saw made her blood run cold, and her body to break out into a nervous sweat. Before her stood a giant, half-slug creature, with the upper body of a human.

Her slimy, slug lower half was a cobalt blue color, streaked with lines of a much lighter sky blue, though a wide swath around the underbelly matched the same light color as the streaks. Just under her navel was where the slug ended, and strange grey flesh began, changing from slimy to a drier skin that couldn’t be too different from Rose’s own.

Above her neck sat a very human looking face, despite her grey skin and neon blue eyes. She had cropped raven black hair, with two long, blue antennae poking out of her head and bending just in front of her forehead.

Too stunned to speak, Rose just watched as her lucious, dark grey lips pursed together, and then opened just slightly and suddenly, spitting out translucent blue saliva, which landed right on the human girl, soaking her clothes and the area all around her with cobalt-tinted spit. She kept her eyes shut and tried to shake off the spittle, only to find that while she was coated in the slime, her body was free from the sticky terrain. Her hands wiped the blue saliva out of her eyes just in time for her to watch the giant’s hand descend.

Her fingers wrapped around her catch, holding her tightly, yet gently, despite the girl being coated in her spit. As the hand drew closer to it’s owner’s face, the slug girl turned the tiny creature around and around in her fingers, examining her new test subject.”Oh, you’ll do perfect for my next experiment. In fact, you might be the best thing I’ve caught yet, or my name isn’t Aranea Serket!”

Without waiting any further, Aranea wiped Rose’s back against her underbelly, coating her in the same adhesive slime she used to set the sticky trench traps that the human girl had experienced for herself. And then she slid Rose into her cleavage, hiding her behind her buxom breasts, the adherent goo drying Rose into place. And then Aranea was off, moving sluggishly through the trench, adding a new coating to her trap, hoping to find a few more specimens for her experiments.

Elsewhere not too far off, Jake, Jade, and Dave has encountered a similar trench trap that Aranea had set. Having not known about it either, they had marched right in and were all stuck by their boots. “Well this is a real tight noodle we’ve wrangled ourselves into, I’d say.” Jake observed, sitting on his haunches as he tried to examine the glue covered surface. “I can’t rightly say I’ve ever seen anything like this before.”

Jade just sighed, shaking her head and crossing her arms, which squeezed her breasts tight against her chest. “Jake, I cannot believe you thought that this would be a good idea. Just walking through a weird spot that could be who knows what! And now we’re stuck here until we can figure out how to get back to regular ground without getting even more stuck.”

Next to her, Dave remained rather silent. He preferred to let the two expert explorers fight out their frustrations, as they’d figure a way out soon enough. Or Rose would be along shortly and perhaps she could throw them vines or something. Though how she’d gotten so far behind them, the blonde boy had no idea, as they had already been in this spot for what could be almost an hour.

Not too far off, Aranea heard the echoes of their argument bouncing around in the large foliage. Her pace increased ever so slightly, a bright, innocent smile forming upon her cushiony lips, at the thought of finding even more creatures in her trap. And when she finally saw the three of them there, standing in her sticky ooze, she was overjoyed. They looked very much like the strange pale thing she had just caught, all wearing the strange colored outer-skin.

Jake was the first to take notice of Aranea, suddenly going quiet and staring in shock and awe as the massive new creature worked it’s way over to them. “Jade, are you seeing what I’m seeing?”

Jade and Dave were watching her now too, just as surprised as Jake. “Yeah... That thing’s HUGE! And it’s moving through whatever this is without any problems.” Jade replied, wetting her lips as she broke into a nervous sweat, though Jake had no such reaction.

“Perfect! Perhaps we can ask the beautiful blue gal if she’d mind lending us a hand and getting us out of this mess we’ve wandered into.” As Jake said this, he reached his arms up and waved. Jade opened her mouth to protest, but Jake was already shouting. “Hello, good miss, would you mind lending a couple of travelers a hand? We’ve apparently become unable to walk on this terrain, but have taken notice that you have no such problem. Could you perhaps get us out of here?”

Aranea nodded as she heard the human speak, a little surprised that they spoke a similar language to hers. The one she’d caught before had been completely silent except for some whimpers and shouts. “Oh, yes, don’t worry I’ll get you out right away!” She felt their eyes upon her as she prepared a rather large spray of her saliva, and then squirted it out upon them, watching as her slime was dissolved away.

Almost as soon as the kids realized that they could walk freely now, the giant monster’s hand swooped down and scooped them up, causing all three of them to fall onto each other in a pile of bodies. Aranea’s other hand came down gently atop the other, sealing the humans into a temporary cage as she headed home, ready to put her 4 new specimens to work.

Inside of the slug girl’s cleavage, Rose was barely able to hear anything, and thus was unaware that her friends had also been caught. The entire trip back to Aranea’s cavern was spent surrounded by giant walls of overly warm tit flesh which bounced and hefted around the tiny hostage and lab-rat-to-be.

It took Aranea about 20 more minutes to reach her caverns, but once she was inside she made a direct line to her research tools. Removing the hand held atop the three tiny humans, her other fingers quickly pressed in around them to hold them still while she grabbed a large sheet of paper, coated in her sticky goop. And then, one after the other, Jake, Jade, and Dave were laid out on their backs on the paper, completely immobilized.

Licking her fingers to coat them in saliva, Aranea then reached into her cleavage, finding Rose and then beginning to slather her in the transparent cobalt fluid. She soon was able to get a good grip on her and pull, peeling the human away from her skin with a sickly squelching sound. The first of her prey was then placed last upon the paper, very close to where her brother was.

“Rose...?” Dave asked hesitantly, hoping that he was hallucinating. “Rose, did she get you too?”

Rose stared straight up into the dimly lit cave’s ceiling for a moment in silence before responding. “Yes, Dave, she captured me as well, due to my own inability to remain watchful of where I was going, ambling about blindly with my nose tucked in my book.”

“Well, shit, I guess we’re all pretty much screwed now...”

The giant blue and grey slug girl was unaware of Rose and Dave’s little conversation, as she was leaning over Jake, studying him first while tuning the others out. Staring right back, Jake decided to speak up. “Miss, I don’t know why you’ve brought us here, but could you perhaps explain? I’ve never been kidnapped by such a beautiful blue creature, and I should hope you were just having a grand old joke at our expense, yes?”

“Oh, no, not a joke at all.” Aranea couldn’t help but flush slightly after hearing Jake compliment her like that. Both from the compliment, and from the intriguing notion that one of the small creatures she had captured would speak to her so pleasantly despite being on death’s door itself. Perhaps she’d keep this one. Store him away to study and speak with later.

“Then what possible intentions could a giant damsel like yourself have for us?”

“Oh, humm, experimentation mostly, but I could probably go for a snack about now.” As Aranea said this, she saw the color drain out of Jake’s face, though remained unaware of the similar reactions of the other humans, and quickly amended her statement. “But not you, of course! I’m going to set you aside and we’ll have lovely talks later and you can tell me all about your species so that I can properly document it in my journal.”

Before Jake could utter a word of protest in defense of his friends, he found blue saliva being splashed upon him once more, followed by giant fingers lightly picking him up and ferrying him through the air. As he neared Aranea’s underbelly again, Jake feared that he might be in for a fresh coating of the glue-like slime, but instead found himself nearing a spot that had two lip-like plumps on either side of a vertical slit.

Aranea’s other hand slid down to the slit, peeling the labia apart, filling Jake’s nostrils with her sweet smelling musk. Jake closed his eyes and inhaled deeply as he was brought closer to the slug girl’s blue folds, soon finding himself pressed against the wet lips. His head and shoulders slid in easily and quickly, his torso following closely behind as he was slid into her depths. Aranea moaned sensually as her index and middle finger pushed on Jake’s feet, sliding him in down to his ankles while the other three humans were forced to listen in horror.

It didn’t take Aranea much longer to finish, sliding him in until none of him remained, her fingers in down to her first set of knuckles. Her nether lips closed as her grey fingers pulled back out, damp with blue pre-cum. She quickly wiped this off on a towel laying on the table where she had her remaining humans, as well as other experiment ingredients. “Now, what to do with the rest of you?”

Aranea hummed thoughtfully as she examined all three of them, her attention drawn to Jade as she began to shout. “Y-You monster! What have you done with my cousin?!”

“Well I think that’s a little harsh, but I’m keeping him safe for later when I’ll be able to speak with him at length alone.” Aranea smiled at Jade like it was the most normal thing in the world to say, before deciding to start with this loud girl. No sooner had Jade been splattered with the familiar blue saliva than she was scooped up by Aranea’s massive hand. She was quickly dumped into a high-walled glass cannister, which Jade stood up in and started to bang on the barrier in front of her.

“What the hell are you doing?!” Jade cried. She was, however, ignored by Aranea, who had begun to pick up and set down bottle after bottle of strangely colored potions. She finally settled on an orange-y green potion, and a small vial of a hot pink solution. She poured in the orange potion first, emptying all of it into Jade’s container. The liquid level came up just above her navel, and caused Jade’s lower body to tingle pleasurably. This was soon mixed with the pink solution, and some water for dilution, raising the liquid level to well over Jade’s head, hiding her completely from view.

The slug girl then picked up the mixture’s beaker and began to swirl it around, causing the contents to mix into an eerie purple and red color. Aranea then set it back down, waiting until the swirling slowed. And then she grabbed a strainer spoon, tiny holes riddling the metal ladle, and dipped it in. When the spoon surfaced, Jade sat in the cup, dripping purple and red. Her clothes had apparently melted away, and she was left naked, with the single new addition of a strange, bright red, throbbing cock.

After gasping in her first few breaths of air, Jade began to shiver and pant. Thanks to Aranea’s strange brew, her mind was completely clouded in lust, desire, and the need to take her pleasure from something. This was just as Aranea had expected from the concoction, though she had not foreseen that the tiny human female would grow a penis. She’d have to remember to write that down. Though since she was done with this, she figured it was time to have a snack. And perhaps she could give her experiment a final treat.

Rose was soon splattered with saliva once again as Aranea picked her out, pressing her against Jade. She giggled and licked her lips, leaving a bit of translucent blue saliva on them. And then her maw opened wide, revealing strands of saliva dripping down from the roof of her mouth. Both girls were soon placed in the humid cavern, though while Rose worried as to her fate, Jade’s thoughts were only those of a wild animal in heat. And considering she had something to fuck right here, as soon as Aranea let go, she went about tearing away at her friend’s clothes.

“J-Jade! What are you doing?!” The blonde tried to fight back against her friend, but found that she was far weaker than her, and was unable to stop her. So she gave in, allowing Jade to tear away her clothes and spread her legs, even as the tongue beneath them started to move and their light was sealed off by Aranea’s lips.

Both human girls were soon just a bulge sliding down the slug girl’s throat, the rings of muscles forcing them down lower and lower. Once they had finished their journey and dropped into the stomach, Aranea let out a slight belch, covering her mouth with one of her hands afterwards. “Oh, my, they were quite tasty.”

Aranea’s attentions were then directed down to her last captive, the blonde haired, tiny, male human. And as she thought of what to do, Dave just lay there, horrified at having to watch all his friends disappear, even his sister and his crush, whom had just been devoured by the giant goddess of a slug monster. He didn’t know what to say, so he said nothing, just waiting for his own demise.

“Ah! I think I have an idea now as to what I can do with you!” Aranea clapped excitedly, spitting on Dave. She grabbed up the wet boy and cradled him in the palm of her hand, grinning as her other hand cupped under her left breast, holding it up with the erect nipple tilted slightly upwards. Then the hand that Dave sat in was brought up to the pert, dark gray nub.

He finally sat up at this point, eyeing the gigantic teet before him with a mix of caution and arousal. After a minute with no nudging, prodding, or pushing from his giantess captor, Dave decided to slide down her palm, the soft skin of her boob stopping his descent. Being just under her nipple, Dave stood up, holding onto the nipple firmly with both hands. He found that he rather enjoyed being at eye level with the nub that was at least twice the size of his head.

As he stood there, Dave suddenly had the urge to give it a kiss, and seeing no reason not to, he bent forward and pressed his lips against the center. He was rather surprised to find a hole there, about the size of his own mouth. He was even more surprised when the thumb of the hand he was standing on pressed against his head, forcing him harder against the nipple, which caused the small hole to stretch wider, until it could fit his entire head in.

With Dave now dangling by his head and neck, Aranea stopped supporting his feet with her hand. She instead grabbed him by his waist and lifted him up so that his shoulders and torso were about level with the nipple that his head was currently held tightly inside of. And then she pushed, slowly twisting him to work his shoulders, arms, and torso into the nipple, down to his waist. About the time that his fingers passed into the constricting confines of the nipple, Dave felt his head slide into a large area, no long feeling the pressure of tight flesh around his cranium.

It was completely dark in this new place, but it smelled strongly of something that had a slightly familiar aroma to it, but that Dave could not quite put his finger on. He would have plenty of time to think on this as Aranea slid him in further, glad that he was sliding in much smoother than before, with only his legs left. Her fingers pinched around his ankles as she pushed, soon unable to hold him at all, only pushing on the bottoms of his shoes until they slipped into the nipple where she could no longer reach them.

As more of him slid inside, only his feet keeping him hanging from the nipple now, Dave could almost feel something below him, like a large body of liquid. And once his feet popped into the breast to join him, he fell into the creamy pool.

“Milk! That’s what it was! Milk!” Dave shouted as he coughed and spluttered to the surface of the pool of slug breast milk. Or at least that was how it had seemed at first, but the blonde boy soon came to the conclusion that what he was floating in was not at all fresh dairy product from a mammal at all, and was in fact just a similar tasting slime. The liquid was much more viscous, and even sweeter than most milk, and thus was perhaps used for luring prey closer.

Now that she was done with Dave, her vagina filled with a slightly squirming Jake, and her stomach digesting Jade and Rose, the strangely morphed girl roughly plowing her friend’s asshole, Aranea decided that it might be time for a quick nap. She wanted to be in tip-top condition when she brought the most intriguing of the creatures out to talk.


End file.
